villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bing (Eddsworld)
Christopher "Bing" Bingbong is the main antagonist of Eddsworld episode Spares. He is an evil director who does unusual things to get more viewers. His assistant is Larry. He was voiced by Himself. History ''Spares'' When Bing finds out only four people (Edd and his friends) watch his movies, he uses the gang's DNA left on their cinema seats to create their clones. The Clones are then added to the cinema where they watch and laugh at Bing's newest movie. However, when the movie ends, the Clones left the cinema and disappear, forcing Bing and Larry to look for them. While looking for them, Bing and Larry ask a man if he saw a group of identical looking people, but he only shows them a twin convention near by. Larry then notices a trail of Coke cans, but Bing says "those could be anyones cans!" Larry picks up one can and shows Bing the sticky note which says that they belong to Edd. Bing says that "that could be any Edd!" Larry shows him the picture of Edd taped to the other side of the can. Bing starts out saying that "that could be any clone!", but he notices his error and stops. Later, they end up in front of Edd's house where the trail leads to a sewer. Bind makes a theory about that the Clones all went underground, became mutant wizards, went into hibernation and will wake up, start an underground civilization and take over the world. After that, one of the Clones flies out of the window and hits Bing, causing Larry to say "Or maybe they're behind you." Bing and Larry enter the house, only to find out that Edd and his friends have just killed all Clones, except one who looks exactly like Matt. Unable to learn which one of them is real Matt, the gang decide to let both them alive and throw Tom to a garbage can outside. Bing and Larry then join Edd, Tord and both Matts in their living room. Bing says a bad joke and everyone except Larry starts laughing. Larry then yells at them: "How do you morons even breathe?!" Other appearances In Tom's Tales of Brilliance, Bing plays a thief who robs the bank in Tom's movie Really Cool Detective Show. When Detective Cool (Tom) comes to the bank to solve the case, Bing runs past him. Detective Cool runs after him and catches him. Bing then tells him that he is the greatest detective ever. In Zanta Claws III, Bing appears a delivery guy who brings the Boxmas bot to Zanta Claws in his helicopter. He tries to say something to Zanta for several times, but the helicopter is too loud and Zanta can't hear him, so Bing gives up and leaves. In The End Part 2 Bing can be seen with Larry in a non-speaking cameo, he is in his Evil Laboraty looking at the blue print of his clones, when Tom started looking for a place to rent, he presses a button that releases the hounds (one with a hatchet) to chase Tom out of his laboratory. The real-life Bing The real-life Bing is actually Chris Bingham, a video maker who has many accounts, such as Slomozovo, BingRadio and Talk. He also appears as a voice actor in other episodes, for example as a plumber in 25ft Under the Seat or a real-life viewer in WTFuture. Navigation Category:Male Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Evil Creator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Greedy